


COSMOS

by peachbun03



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, One Shot, POV Third Person, POV Yamanaka Ino, Short One Shot, Unrequited Crush, Yamanaka Ino-centric, ino doesn't like sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbun03/pseuds/peachbun03
Summary: To Ino, Sakura is the most beautiful flower she'll never have.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	COSMOS

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking over some early Naruto panels about Ino and Sakura's early childhood and their friendship. What stuck out to me was that during the flashbacks Ino never explicitly states that she likes Sasuke, nor does she show actual interest towards him and instead would bad mouth him after finding out about Sakura's crush, so this inspired me to make another angsty sapphic fic about Ino having an unrequited crush on Sakura during their childhood.

Back then there was only one thing Ino wanted more than anything in the world. To hold Sakura's hand.

Because at the time, nothing else mattered to her.

Sakura was anything and everything, a gem in the rough, and being with her made Ino she could be the same too.

Sakura compared her to Cosmos.

And Ino told Sakura that she'll bloom into something even more beautiful than cosmos. Because to her, Sakura was light, she was the breeze who blew her hair into her face. She was everything and anything all at once and Ino couldn't take it.

She felt like she was bursting at the seams.

But Ino didn't mind. It didn't matter because the ache felt good, being around Sakura was good.

However not all dreams become a reality, and sometimes they'll shatter in the most cruelest way possible.

Sasuke.

She can't even describe how that name left such a bitter taste on her tongue. It made her wanna scream and shout and lash out at the world. But it was no use, was it. Because the damage was already done.

Sakura liked Sasuke.

And it made Ino feel disgusted and gross. It was like all these negative emotions were erupting out of her chest all at once. She no longer felt like cosmos, nor any flower at all. 

She was now thorns.

And those thorns squeezed her heart and made it bleed out, but it wasn't blood, no it was her love for Sakura. It was like an open wound exposed to the world, and she was worried that her time was running out that she too would be exposed.

But that didn't happen.

Oh, but how she wished it did.

She still remembers the taste of salt on her tongue from her shedding tears after Sakura ended their friendship.

Rivals for Sasuke's love, she said. Rivals her ass. 

Ino couldn't give two damns about Sasuke, and if she could she would destroy the person who started that rumor in the first place. Because of them, their relationship suffered for it, and Ino lost her friend, her whole world.

And she couldn't let go, not even for a second.

So Ino started to play the part of Sakura's rival and pretended to be fighting for Sasuke's love. Maybe it was a stupid idea, but it meant she could still be around Sakura for even a little while longer.

Ino heart was encased in thorns, and it constantly would bleed out her love, her sorrows, for her lost flower. But like back then in the field Ino doesn't mind because the ache felt good, being around Sakura was good, even if it was now painful. 

Her heart continues to beat for her lost love, and maybe someday, that love will return.


End file.
